You're Making Me Want You
by Maxi-Luca
Summary: At Casey and Dawson's wedding, Shay finds herself slightly bitter despite being surrounded by friends. Rafferty is trying to open up to people more. Things get interesting.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any affiliated characters. I wish I did though because I'd so bring back Rafferty.**

**Author's Note: For sassy-lesbian because this is her prompt and she's awesome. This is the first, slightly smutty, but not too smutty, fic I've written in a long while. Thanks to tumblr user Malkkum for looking over the naughty bits and helping me with them.**

You're Making Me Want You

Today was the big day; it was the wedding of Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson. It was a beautiful Saturday in June, not a cloud in the sky. Originally, Leslie Shay was supposed to go to the wedding with Kelly Severide, but then he decided he'd bring Danica, a bar tender he'd been seeing for a few weeks. Shay didn't mind so much except that it left her maybe going to a wedding single. Which she hated. Hated with a passion. She had called all her friends and asked if they wanted to be a plus one, but all declined for one reason or another. Then she even called Jeff Clarke, her old firehouse mate but even he had had a date, a paramedic from his firehouse. Her last resort was Rebecca Jones. To Shay's surprise, the other woman agreed and even said she'd slow dance with her.

Shay took one last look at herself before turning her attention to Dawson, who was practically hyperventilating as she was looking at herself in the mirror. "You keep breathing like that and you might pass out," Shay said as she came up behind Dawson.

"Well, as my maid of honor, you'll have to prevent me from passing out," Dawson replied.

Shay let out a small laugh, "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You're the maid of honor, you're supposed to know these things."

Shay shook her head with a smile and continued helping Dawson prepare. There was a soft knock at the door and all the women in the room turned around to see Antonio Dawson poking his head through, "You almost ready, Gabby?"

Dawson took a deep breath and closed her eyes, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling and nodding her head. "Is Papi ready?"

Antonio nodded, "He's waiting in the hallway."

"This is it," Shay said, big smile on her face, gripping at Dawson's bare shoulders, "You ready to be Mrs. Casey?"

Dawson scoffed, "Please, I'm keeping my name."

"Good girl."

Both women shared a small laugh before rising and making their way to the hallway.

SSS

"And you may now kiss the bride," the minister said as Casey lifted Dawson's veil and sealed their marriage with a kiss.

People cheered and called out and clapped. Now it was official, Casey and Dawson were married and living the fairy tale. The ceremony was beautiful, even if Shay had to stand for what felt like many hours in heels while wearing an uncomfortable bubble gum pink dress, but she couldn't deny she was happy for her best gal pal. She also couldn't deny she was a little jealous as she watched Man and Wife dancing their first dance together as she sipped on champagne. The song ended and Jones came up to her side as a more upbeat, almost rock n' roll-esque song came on, "Care to dance?" she asked.

Shay shrugged and finished her champagne, "Sure."

"Well, don't let me force you or anything," Jones said in humor.

Both women went onto the dance floor and let out their energy through a few songs. The DJ went from rock n' roll to pop music to salsa, it seemed he had a never ending list of songs. However, after some time, both women decided it was time to take a break. They left the crowd, got more champagne and made their way to a tablet.

After taking a giant gulp of champagne, Jones asked "So, how come you didn't come with Lt. Severide? You guys are usually attached at the hip." Shay just pointed with her head in Severide's general direction and there he was, dancing with some brunette in a skirt that was way too short for any season in Chicago. "I see, well, I'm glad you asked me, though, I'm sure I was your last choice."

"Nooo," Shay drawled out, taking another drink from her champagne. Jones stared at her un-amused. "Okay, maybe." The both laughed and took another long drink from their champagne classes before they were joined by Clarke and his date. "Rafferty?!" Shay exclaimed, almost choking on her liquid.

"Hey, Leslie," Rafferty greeted, smile on her face, her hair in a half ponytail, wearing a simple burgundy dress that went down to the knees with a black belt.

"Well, hello to you too," Clarke said, slightly out of breath.

"Ah yes, how could I forget, my former safety net?" Shay smiled sincerely and turned to Jones, "Jones, this is Allison Rafferty, Paramedic in Charge at Clarke's firehouse I'm guessing?" Clarke nodded and Shay continued, "Rafferty, this is Rebecca Jones, our new candidate."

"Nice to meet you," Jones said as she leaned to shake Rafferty's hand.

"Likewise," Rafferty responded, taking Jones' hand.

"So," Clarke started, leaning on the table with one arm, "Anything new at 51?"

"Oh my god, Clarke, no," Shay said, "No talk about work."

Rafferty nodded, "I agree."

"Okay, okay, no work talks," Clarke nodded in agreement and took a drink from his glass. "So, is Jones your new safety net then?" he asked with a friendly smirk.

Shay nodded vigorously, "Duh. Especially since ass-face Kelly has been sucking face with his new hottie of the month."

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Jones said lightly.

"Am not," Shay said strongly and then looked around the entire table at the eyes of her friends staring at her skeptically, "Okay, just a little, but c'mon, he just totally ditched me last minute."

"That's not cool," Clarke said.

"Not at all," Jones added.

"This is why you need to expand your social circle," Rafferty said, downing the last bit of her champagne.

"Says the ice queen," Shay teased.

"I have. I came to the wedding with Clarke didn't I? I'm making friends."

Shay laughed, "And on that note, I'll be right back. We need some more of the bubbly." Shay rose from her seat and walked her way towards the bar. She noticed many champagne bottles on the bar top; all were the same Allure brand. She got up to the bar grabbing a bottle of the champagne and was about to turn around before she noticed an untouched bottle of Cazadores tequila. It was one of the smoother tequilas in her opinion and currently, she would love some. She glanced at the bar tenders and saw they were still busy with other party guests and in one quick move, Shay grabbed the tequila and turned around, holding the tequila and the champagne close to herself and walked away as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. As her table came into view, she noticed Clarke and Jones in deep conversation while Rafferty sat idly by, listening to the DJ's current song. Something Shay didn't recognize. "I'm back!" she announced, "And I come bearing gifts!" She placed both bottles on the table, "But don't tell anyone about…" she made a face at the tequila bottle before covering it with a napkin.

"Shay," Rafferty said without looking up, "Are you trying to tell us you have a drinking problem?" Rafferty looked up, meeting Shay's eyes, her own squinting.

At first Shay couldn't tell if Rafferty was playing with her or not, there was just a tad too much alcohol in her system to be able to gauge her old partner with confidence. Shay decided to go along as if it was their usual game, "No, because to have a 'problem' you have to admit it. It's like this, alcoholics go to meetings, I'm a drunk." She smiled a self-satisfied smile while looking at Rafferty with challenging eyes. "Drink?" Shay lifted the napkin slightly off the tequila bottle.

"Absolutely."

Shay turned to Clarke and Jones, "You?"

"Sure," Jones piped up.

"Why not?" Clarke said.

Shay poured everyone a small amount into their empty champagne glasses while keeping the napkin covered around the tequila. "To us," she started as she held up her glass while the other three joined her, "The cool kids." Rafferty rolled her eyes and all four took their impromptu shots of tequila. Clarke's face scrunched up a little while Jones and Rafferty grunted and shook their heads. Shay almost growled before saying "That was good."

They continued drinking tequila shots and having a genuinely good time. After a while, Jones began to fidget in her seat and started to bounce along with the music. "I feel like dancing," she announces and looks at Shay, "Dance with me?"

Shay stared at Jones a moment, her eyes slightly glazed over, and shook her head, "Sorry, I can't move right now."

Jones pouted and her shoulders deflated. Clarke cleared his throat and said, "I'll dance with you." Jones immediately perked up and took his hand and went straight for the middle of the dance floor.

"Aw, our dates ditched us for each other!" Rafferty exclaimed, her words slightly slurred.

"Are you drunk, Rafferty?"

Rafferty thought a moment before replying, "Not yet. I'm very close though."

"Your hair is a nice color."

Taken a bit back at Shay's bluntness, Rafferty smiled a little quizzically, "Thank you? Um, I like yours too, but I look awful as a blonde. It suits you."

"Thank you. I think so too. Although, I still look pretty hot with dark hair."

Rafferty laughed, "You're so modest."

Shay nodded vigorously, "Yep."

"And cute."

Shay blinked a few times and her lips broke into an amused smile, "How very heterosexual of you."

Rafferty let out an embarrassed laugh and looked away. A silence fell upon Shay and Rafferty. It was slightly uncomfortable but at the same time it helped them gather themselves. They were too comfortable with each other. It was like this even when they were sober and hanging out. Shay leaned on the table and put her hand in her hand and looked at Rafferty, taking in the beauty she knew was there, but never allowed herself to think it. Now it was real. Now she could see into Rafferty's eyes and see that little spark of fire she never realized was there until recently. And Shay thought that just maybe Rafferty might feel the same.

"I'm gonna go get some water, you want any?" Rafferty asked, looking back at Shay.

Shay only shook her head and sighed. She watched as Rafferty rose and made her way to the bar. All she could do was watch her. There was something about Allison Rafferty that drove Shay close to insanity. She buried all thoughts in the back of her head and tried to wait for them to die, but they didn't. The more she thought about her old partner, the more it became clear she had falling for her. Maybe it was when she found out about Rafferty's past. Maybe it was when she got suspended. Maybe it was during one of their first outings together outside of work. Maybe it was right at that very second because all she could think about was taking Rafferty and pushing her against a wall and kissing the shit out of her.

It didn't help when the next song the DJ played was Saint Etienne's "We're In The City" but this particular version was a some kind of remix and it was so familiar to Shay. It took her a minute but then she remembered it was from one of her favorite lesbian movies, "But I'm a Cheerleader" the scene where the group takes Megan to her first gay bar and she danced with a lesbian all while making eyes with Graham. Yes, it was a hot song and didn't help her thoughts at the moment, especially when she looked up and saw Rafferty staring at her from across the dance floor. Rafferty's eyes were wide and although she was far, Shay was sure Rafferty was biting her lip. Shay's heart beat sped up and her whole body tensed. She wanted to tell herself she was imagining the look Rafferty was giving her, imagining that purposeful walk Rafferty was using right at that moment as she was making her way back to Shay, but Shay, with the help of the alcohol making her bold and the hauntingly beautiful voice of the singer, didn't. She believed it was all true. Everything she thought she was imagining was true and she rose from her chair and walked toward Rafferty.

"_Baby… You're making me want you… And baby…. You're making me love you…"_

They met on the dance floor, never breaking eye contact. Shay's mouth hung slightly opened as she felt her hand being guided to Rafferty's hip. It was incredible how sure Rafferty looked at that moment. Her jaw was tight and strong, her eyes focused; she didn't look like she had been drinking. They danced slowly to the song, the whispered words of "_want you"_ hanging in the air, the song perfectly communicating what each woman wanted to say, but couldn't. It wasn't like Shay to be to submissive but she was hypnotized in Rafferty's dark hazel eyes. Their bodies moved perfectly in sync, perfect to the tempo of the song. The tempo that seemed fast, but wasn't. The "do's" and "da's" of the singer, the airy instrumentals, all of it pulled Shay closer to Rafferty.

Finally, their lips met as Shay's hand gently grazed Rafferty's cheek as Rafferty tightened her hold on Shay. Their lips moved along with them as their dance slowed. As the song faded, they pulled apart and looked at each other. Everything was there, but the dominate emotion Shay could feel emanating from herself and especially from Rafferty was some kind of hunger. She swore she could hear Rafferty's heart pounding as Rafferty bit her lip. Then to add fuel to the fire, the DJ started Godsmack's "Voodoo." It was a very seductive song and just made Shay crazy. She couldn't move, she was stuck and didn't care what happened as long as Rafferty was in her presence the rest of the night.

Rafferty leaned in and whispered into Shay's ear, "Get out of here?" She pulled back and looked at Shay with a raised eye brow. Shay couldn't speak and only nodded. Rafferty grabbed her hand and walked quickly away from the dance floor and once they were in the main hall, Rafferty moved forward, pulled the other woman along and went into the coat check in. She pulled them to the back where no one would be able to see them, but they'd be able to hear if someone got close, and they could still hear the music. Rafferty gently pushed Shay against the wall and moved her hands from Shay's shoulders, down her arms and up again before kissing her hard. Her hand snaked around the back of Shay's neck as she tried to bring them closer together.

It took a few moments but when Shay's brain finally caught up to the situation at hand, she grabbed at Rafferty's hips and brought them closer to her, sticking her leg between Rafferty's.

Rafferty laughed against Shay's lips, "About time you snapped out of that trance of yours."

"Shut up," Shay breathed as she turned them both around and pinned Rafferty against the wall, her hands holding Rafferty's wrists against the wall next to her head. Shay kissed her hard, their lips smacking against each other. It wasn't long before Shay's tongue darted out and slowly licked Rafferty's bottom lip.

The feeling that festered inside Rafferty upon feeling Shay's tongue heated her inside. Her breath came out in a jagged exhale and she became weak at the knees. She pushed her head forward to kiss Shay again with so much wanting.

Shay slowly moved her right hand away from Rafferty's, glided it against the wall and grazed Rafferty's face before slowly moving her palm down her neck, her fingers moving backwards on her neck, her thumb at the corner of her mouth. Shay leaned in slowly and kissed Rafferty before pulling back slightly and leaving a trail of kisses from the corner of Rafferty's mouth, down her jaw onto her neck before stopping at the base where her neck meets her shoulder. There is where Shay bit down.

It wasn't hard, but hard enough to let Rafferty know what Shay wanted; what she herself wanted. She needed it. It had been far too long since she had been physical with anyone. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, taking in rough breaths as Shay continued her onslaught on her neck. With each breath Rafferty took in, her heart pounded in her chest; she needed to be touched. She needed to touch. "Leslie," she whispered hoarsely.

Shay stopped and looked into Rafferty's eyes; they were dark, darker than she'd ever seen on anyone. That was all the affirmation she needed before kissing her again and moving both of Rafferty's hands onto her own shoulders. Shay continued to kiss Rafferty as her hands went down the sides of Rafferty's body before stopping on her hips. There Shay, never breaking their kiss, began scrunching up Rafferty's dress. Rafferty's arms tightened around Shay in anticipation as her skirt rose more and more. Finally, Shay pulled away, looking down and lowered herself to her knees. Rafferty's entire body fell back and she leaned against the wall. Slowly Shay moved her hand up Rafferty's leg, leaving a trail of tingling sensations behind as she reached the lacy material she was looking for. Shay slowly pulled the black material down Rafferty's toned legs, taking her time until it was round her ankle. Shay grabbed one of Rafferty's legs and put it on her shoulder, caressing it with her hand; leaving small kisses on her calve before leaning forward. Shay kissed Rafferty between her legs first before placing herself at the angle she needed. Once she was situated, Shay leaned forward and did what she knew how to do. She felt Rafferty's leg muscles tense on her shoulder and felt her try to hold herself against the wall, but she didn't make any sounds. So Shay kept working, moving her neck harder, and straining her tongue more at this angle. It wasn't perfect, but it was working because she heard the breathing quicken and felt a tightening grip at her shoulders with the other woman's leg. After several moments, Shay felt Rafferty's hands grab at her head and press her harder against her body, although, she could feel her hair coming apart from the force of the other woman's fingers. Shay had no complaints as she worked harder, sucking and licking up all she could. She had no complaints as she worked harder, sucking and licking up all she could. Rafferty was having trouble holding herself up and Shay knew she was close, she could feel it. She heard a muffled exhale and felt Rafferty throw herself back as her leg tightened and her other knee nearly buckled as her hands bunched up Shay's hair. There was an orgasm and she was the one who did it, she couldn't help but smirk as she lowered Rafferty's leg from her shoulder and wiped her mouth with the bottom of her dress.

Rafferty couldn't move as she leaned against the wall. If she were to move even the slightest, she was afraid she'd fall over. It was an insanely powerful orgasm for her; she thought she was going to scream out loud. Shay rose in front of her, a smug look on her face. It made Rafferty smirk and look away in embarrassment, but at the same time, it also made Rafferty want to do the same to Shay. Rafferty had never been with a woman before, but she knew when one was attractive and right at the moment, Shay was hella attractive. Rafferty looked at Shay again, that smug look still on her face as she leaned towards Rafferty and kissed her softly and gently. Rafferty returned the kiss and snaked her hands behind Shay's neck before abruptly turning them around so that Shay was against the wall again.

"Whoa," Shay said against Rafferty's lips, "Don't you want to take a breather?"

"No."

With that, Rafferty nearly pounced on Shay, hungrily attacking her lips, clutching at her ugly pink dress that only she could make look decent. She continued her onslaught, it was hungry and excited as she reached down and pulled up the dress.

"Allison, Allison," Shay said between kisses, "It's okay, you don't have to," she stopped when she saw the look on Rafferty's face.

"Shay," Rafferty said harshly, "I have the same equipment. I know how it works."

That threw Shay back and made her eyes widen in surprise. Truthfully, it excited her. "Well, okay then."

Rafferty leaned back in and took Shay's lips, taking her bottom lip and biting it gently. She hiked up the dress and rubbed her hand against Shay through her satin material. Never breaking the kisses, Rafferty slowly pulled the elastic away and moved her hand inside, rubbing at the moistness that was there. She felt Shay pull her head back and inhale sharply as she closed her eyes and left her mouth hanging open, wrapping her arms around her. Rafferty continued her work with her hand as she leaned her forehead against the other woman, moving her hand in a constant rhythm that was making Shay's pulse quicken with each passing second. Within moments, Shay threw her head back against the wall and Rafferty moved her attention to Shay's neck; sucking on the pulse there as she moved her hand harder and faster. She felt Shay's knees weaken and Rafferty had to practically hold her up as she continued and felt the other woman's arms tightened around her. She kept going, moving even faster as she felt Shay's breaths becoming more and more shallow. She moved away from Shay's neck and kissed her jaw line, her arm snaking around Shay's back, holding on as the other woman continued to lose her ability to hold herself up. Rafferty didn't mind, in fact, it turned her on more knowing that it was her that was doing this to Shay. Confident, sometimes cocky, Leslie Shay with a smirk that sometimes made Rafferty want to slap it right off. Then it happened, Shay nearly scratched Rafferty's back as she climaxed, her head falling back, eyes closing, her mouth opened and wide, a sound coming out that Rafferty couldn't describe. The nails on her back the last thing on her mind as Shay nearly became a puddled mess in her arms. Slowly, Rafferty pulled her hand out and wiped it at the bottom of her own dress. She smirked as she examined Shay's face; a peaceful look. She leaned in again and gently kissed Shay before hugging her, now realizing the music playing in the hall was Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now." How fitting.

Swallowing hard and licking her lips, Shay still had her eyes closed as she hugged Rafferty tighter and leaned her head against the other's. Slowly she opened her eyes, sadness washing over her, wondering what this little rendezvous meant, fearing the worst, not wanting to ask the question that hung on the tip of her tongue, but knowing it needed to be asked. "What now?"

Rafferty didn't move; she didn't lift her head or loosen her hug, she just stayed there, her head on Shay's shoulder taking in breathes as her heart slowed to its normal pace. Truthfully, she didn't want this to be a one-time thing. She already had her casual encounters moments in her early twenties. But was she ready for another relationship? It was barely over a year since her fiancé died and she, at first, didn't give herself time to properly grieve. But it was different now, wasn't it? Shay helped her move past her grief and taught her how to live again, how to not be a widow- if that was even the correct term- but to be a woman who was living with this past. She pulled her head away and looked into Shay's questioning blue eyes. She saw a fear there, an insecurity that she didn't want to be the cause of. Shay wasn't this invincible, cocky entity she played herself to be, she had the very same fears Rafferty had and that made her smile. She blinked and kissed Shay again, taking the blonde's face in her hands. "I take you to dinner tomorrow?" she asked, answering Shay's question.

Shay only nodded with a relieved smile. Neither woman said another word as they fixed each other's hair, straightened out their clothes, Shay shyly returning Rafferty's under garment, and walked out of the coat closet hand-in-hand. The party was very slowly dying, but still upbeat. Shay and Rafferty noticed that Clarke and Jones were nowhere to be seen. That gave them a warm feeling. Two pairs of people finding friendship within each other and possibly more, funny how life worked sometimes. The two women went back to the bar for enormous amounts of water before turning to each other, neither saying another word, only smirking at each other, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking. The only question among them was who's apartment where they going to?

END SCENE


End file.
